


Evaluations

by Angylsmuse, Rina9294



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:23:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9384896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angylsmuse/pseuds/Angylsmuse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: Being members of an ultra secret organization bent on saving the world can be a thankless job... but there are perks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted July 2007.

"Is there something I can help you with, Captain?" The question was asked with a slight smile as Ianto had a very good idea of exactly what his employer wanted – an idea that was supported by the hard weight of Jack’s body leaning against him, pressing him back against the glass wall of his office.

"Performance appraisal," Jack murmured, pinning Ianto to the glass like a butterfly on pressboard. "I realized I haven’t given you one since you first started here. I think it’s time to see how you’re progressing, don’t you?" the time traveler murmured as he nuzzled Ianto’s neck before kissing it softly.

"In which way, sir?" Ianto asked, tilting his head to the side, the warm puff of air before Jack’s lips brushed against his skin sending a bolt of need through him.

"Interpersonal skills and taking orders from your superiors," Jack chuckled, working his way along Ianto’s jaw until he found and covered the young man’s mouth hungrily.

Whatever Ianto’s answer to that may have been, it dissolved into a groan of pleasure as he opened his mouth to the demanding kiss, his hands moving up Jack’s back and stroking the hard planes of muscle beneath his shirt.

"Ah, ah, ah," Jack murmured, his nimble fingers making quick work of Ianto’s tie and the buttons on his shirt. Shoving the blue cambric down so that the other man’s arms were pinned, Jack leaned back to admire the view. "I’m the supervisor; you’re the employee. I evaluate _you_ ," he murmured, bending slightly to run a tongue over a nipple that was already distended due to the damp chill of the Hub.

"I assumed that would include my skills, Captain," Ianto gasped, his back arching toward Jack’s hot mouth, bowing away from the glass behind him.

"We’ll get to that part of the review. Eventually. But for now, my turn," Jack smiled wolfishly then dove back down to once again feast on the younger man’s exposed chest. "Christ, I could eat you alive," Jack growled. "You’re a fucking feast, Ianto."

"Which is a good thing considering your appetite," the younger man gasped, one hand curving around to cup the back of Jack’s head, his fingers threading through the short dark strands of hair there.

"Are you saying I wear you out?" Jack chuckled. "Well, that’s not good. I obviously have to do something about your exercise regimen. I can’t have someone under me not able to keep up with the boss," he teased, one hand diving into the front of Ianto’s perfectly creased trousers, wrapping around the younger man’s cock and kneading lightly.

"I-," Ianto had to stop and gasp for breath as Jack expertly played with him, "I believe that, at the moment, I’m in front of you."

"Why, so you are," Jack murmured, removing his hand from Ianto’s trousers, grinning at the whimper that the younger man made at the loss of stimulation, and grasped the front of his shirt firmly. "I guess I need to change that then," he continued conversationally as he tugged Ianto forward, turning him and pushing him back so that he was pressed up against the conference table, and guided Ianto down. "There, situation rectified. Now, where was I?"

"With your hand on my cock," Ianto reminded him, as he pushed up on his elbows to look down the length of his body at Jack, the corners of his mouth curving up into a smile.

"Ah yes, but I think I can do better now that you’re in an appropriate location," Jack replied, tugging on Ianto’s pants and pulling them off completely. A few more tugs and the boxers joined the pants on the floor. "Now what to do? Oh, I think I know," Jack murmured before bending and taking Ianto’s cock into his mouth, working his way to its base, causing Ianto to buck upward before catching himself and holding still, his breath coming in quick pants.

One of Jack’s hands slid down to cup and roll Ianto’s balls while the other rose upwards, offering up two of his fingers for Ianto to suck on and get nice and wet. Groaning around the cock in his mouth, Jack became even more aroused as Ianto ‘blew’ his fingers just as he would Jack’s cock. Damn, but that was one talented mouth, he thought to himself with an internal grin.

Slipping the fingers free, Jack wasted little time reaching underneath Ianto where he delicately slid the first finger into Ianto’s ass up to the knuckle and paused so that he could get used to the invasion.

"God, Jack," Ianto gasped, squirming on the tabletop and spreading his legs wider, feeling Jack’s finger press deeper into him.

Jack’s mouth slipped off of Ianto long enough to grin up at the younger man. "I haven’t been called that since the last time I was on… oh, never mind." And with that he went back to his very pleasurable task of sucking Ianto off.

A breathless laugh greeted that comment though it turned into a groan as Jack took Ianto’s cock deeper, at the same time pressing his finger deeper into his ass, the dual sensations proving too much and sending him over the edge, pulsing down Jack’s throat.

Swallowing ferociously, Jack worked Ianto’s cock until the other man whimpered and pushed at his head to get Jack to release his too sensitive cock. Chuckling, Jack looked down at the thoroughly sated man, admiring the bounty laid before him. "I told you that you were good enough to eat, didn’t I?" he said at last.

"That you did, Captain," Ianto murmured, smiling down at him, sitting up enough to grab Jack by the front of his shirt and pull him forward.

"Had to back up my claim, lead by example, so to speak." Jack grinned as his mouth was released. "So, you still got that stop watch?" he leered. "You can time me."

"For speed or endurance?"

"Endurance, I think. How long will I have to fuck you before you get hard again, Ianto? And then how long will it take to make you come again?"

It took a moment for Ianto to answer, and when he did, his voice was raspy. "It’s up in my desk; I suppose we’ll have to approximate our answers."

"Or we could consider this a study session, and I’ll allow you to test again at a later date," Jack murmured. Glancing around the boardroom, Jack tugged Ianto to his feet and nudged him towards the glass wall overlooking the rest of the Hub. "First thing I need to check up on is your visual acuity and balance. After all, I need you in working order in the field, so they are important skills to maintain," Jack informed Ianto, his bland tone belying the mischief dancing in the depths of his eyes.

"I think a rigorous training session is in order, don’t you? Luckily, I believe in being thoroughly prepared for any contingency, even for a study session," he continued as he reached into his shirt pocked and tugged out a tube of lubricant and a condom. With quick and easy movements, Jack had soon sheathed his cock in the latex and was working his third lubed finger into Ianto’s ass, nipping the other man’s ass in delight

"So, see anything interesting outside?" Jack teased as he sawed his fingers in and out, stretching Ianto wide. "Anything you need to report on?"

"I believe the pterodactyl is redoing her nest," Ianto gasped out, spreading his legs and leaning against the cool glass.

"Redoing her… Christ, Ianto," Jack laughed explosively as he pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his cock. "Your attention to detail, while impressive, is very disconcerting at the moment."

"And you’d rather have it directed - oh," Ianto gasped as Jack slammed forward into him, pressing him against the glass, "at you."

"Damn straight," Jack grinned, nipping at the base of Ianto’s neck. "As it should be. I am your superior after all," he continued teasingly as he sank all the way into Ianto before pulling out and then slamming home harder than before.

Mouth worrying a path along Ianto’s shoulder, Jack continued the lazy pace of withdrawal followed by a sharp slamming of his hips. He captured Ianto’s hands with his own and pressed them firmly to the glass of the window, ensuring that the younger man couldn’t touch his cock, and he took great pleasure in watching his lover’s reflection grow harder and more desperate with each inward thrust of Jack’s hips.

"Oh, bloody hell," Ianto gasped, squirming in Jack’s tight grip, the move smearing pre-come on the glass pane, and clenching down on Jack’s cock.

"Very pretty," Jack murmured, watching avidly as he continued his torturous pace, wanting to drive Ianto out of his mind before he let the younger man come once again.

Ianto groaned in answer, moving as much as possible, trying to goad Jack on as each thrust drove him closer to oblivion.

"Not going to work, lover," Jack whispered as he sucked on Ianto’s earlobe. "We’re going for stamina, remember?"

"Sadist," Ianto hissed.

"Your point?" Jack chuckled as he added a twist of his hips to his inward thrust while shifting both of Ianto’s hands to just one of his so the other could pinch and tease the other man’s nipples.

"Just - just a comment."

"Well, apparently I’m not doing something right if you can still manage to think, let alone comment," Jack murmured, thrusting particularly hard into Ianto and then holding completely still, pressing Ianto into the glass to stop him from squirming. "I think we may need to start all over again just to get it right."

Ianto whimpered and stilled, his harsh pants for air misting the glass, distorting the view behind it.

"Now that’s a bit better," Jack grinned, biting down hard on the flesh of Ianto’s shoulder and sucking hard enough to leave a blood dark mark as he began to pump his hips again, this time picking up speed as well as strength until he was pistoning into Ianto, pressing him further and further into the glass, and Ianto stayed still and pliant in his grasp, his low grunts and moans his only reaction.

"The only thing hotter than watching you like this, so open and, dare I say, submissive, is when you’re in charge. You’ve got quite the hidden streak in you, Ianto," Jack whispered as he finally broke down and wrapped a hand around the younger man’s cock, stroking in tandem to his thrusts.

Ianto opened his mouth to answer, but all that emerged was a whine as Jack played with him, and he clenched down around Jack’s cock, twisting his hips as much as possible.

"That’s it, babe, work yourself on me; make yourself come," Jack whispered, hand moving faster and faster until it became almost a blur, and Ianto whimpered, throwing his head back against Jack’s shoulder, his mouth wide as he gasped for breath.

His hands fisted against the glass, and he shook, then he was coming, convulsing in and around Jack’s body, his come smearing the pristine pane in front of him.

Jack watched avidly, licking his lips as he watched Ianto’s reflection. "God, so gorgeous, I could watch that every second of every day," he murmured as rode out Ianto’s orgasm. "So, do you think you’re ready to go again?" he purred, circling his hips just to remind Ianto he was still there.

"You have got to be kidding," Ianto gasped, shuddering as Jack hit his sensitized prostate again and again.

"Do I feel like I’m kidding?" Jack chuckled as he rotated his hips a bit more before withdrawing to take his erection in hand. "Good thing I don’t want you passing out from exhaustion."

"If only because you don’t want to carry me anywhere."

"That has a myriad of possibilities," Jack grinned. "Have we used the lower levels yet? There are a few places down there where we haven’t played yet."

"In front of the Weevil?"

"I’m game if you are."

Ianto gave a half-laugh. "You would be."

"You shouldn’t be surprised, should you?" Jack asked, stripping off the rubber before taking his erection in hand and stroking himself closer to orgasm.

Ianto finally turned around, leaning back against the glass, his blue eyes dark as he watched Jack play with himself. "By anything you do? Not in the least."

"Good man," Jack gasped, tightening his grip as he stroked. "I knew I could count on you to be prepared for - oh GOD! \- everything!" Jack gasped, throwing his head back as he came over his hand and stomach, and Ianto dropped to his knees, cleaning the warm liquid from his stomach and hand.

Jack’s hands carded through Ianto’s hair, shudders slowing down and subsiding until he finally relaxed and half slid to his knees to rest against Ianto. "Damn, we need to do that again, and soon."

"Shall I time your recovery, sir?" Ianto murmured, grinning slightly.

"Please do," Jack laughed, collapsing back against the floor. "Or feel free to… prove your effectiveness."

Ianto sat up enough to pull Jack’s trousers off, folding them neatly to the side before unbuttoning his waistcoat and shirt. "In helping you recover?"

"You’d be surprised at the recovery time of a man my age," Jack replied, a mysterious smile dancing across his lips. "I have a rather remarkable capacity to come back from almost, well, anything."

"Yes, I’d noticed that about you, sir," Ianto chuckled, stretching out on the floor and groaning. "Though I hate to inform you I’m only human in that regard."

"Then maybe I need to help _you_ recover," Jack purred, lying down beside Ianto and leaning over to nip and lave at his lower lip, begging entrance to the other man’s mouth. "Or we could both just enjoy the moment and see what happens next. I’m easy."

"Something I believe most of Cardiff knows," Ianto chuckled before nipping at Jack’s lower lip.

"Cardiff doesn’t matter; you do," Jack replied quickly, one hand coming to rest over Ianto’s heart and stroking the smooth flesh there. "Remember that."

Ianto pulled back to look at Jack, he ice blue eyes serious. "I will," he promised.

"Good. Because you are… important… to me, and I haven’t said that to someone in a very long time."

Ianto smiled at that, resting his hand over Jack’s and twining their fingers together. "I’m very glad to hear that."

"Yeah, well," Jack muttered, looking out the window to the Hub. "I’m not the man I used to be. In more ways than one."

"Should I ask if that’s a good thing?"

"No, you shouldn’t," Jack laughed. "I’m the reason why they coined the phrase ‘ignorance is bliss’.

"I believe that ignorance is a sad state of affairs."

"Ianto, why are we talking when we could be doing so much more interesting things than that?"

"Because we both just came and even you need more than five minutes to recover."

"Logic is highly overrated," Jack began and then stopped a moment. "Do you really want to know? Really? Do you think you can handle it?"

"What _are_ you going on about?" Ianto asked, a frown creasing his forehead.

Jack closed his eyes and took a deep breath, and when he opened them again, he smiled brilliantly. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Now shut up and kiss me."

Ianto’s frown remained, and he looked at Jack speculatively before leaning in and brushing his lips over Jack’s. "You are the most confounding man I’ve ever met."

"I try," Jack grinned tugging Ianto down on top of him and wrapping his arms around his waist. "Helps to keep the lot of you on your toes, never knowing what to expect from me. Besides, you like me like this, admit it. Captain Jack Harkness, head of Torchwood Cardiff and man of mystery. Has a nice ring, don’t you think?"

"Sounds as if you’re the hero of a romance novel, if you must know," Ianto chuckled.

"Well, I do cut a dashing figure, you must admit," Jack laughed. "But no, I’ll leave the heroics to others and stick to what I do best, leading Torchwood and making love to you."

"Things you do with a high level of achievement," Ianto assured him.

"I’m glad to hear that," Jack assured Ianto, hugging him lightly. "But seeing as how man does not live by sex alone, what do you say we get dressed and go and get some sustenance so we can do this all over again."

"That sounds like a perfect plan to me, Captain." Ianto leaned into the embrace, then straightened up and climbed to his feet, gathering up his clothes and shaking his head at the smeared and streaked wall. "After I tidy up."

Catching Ianto’s hand, Jack tugged him back. "Leave it. It’ll wait. You do enough around here Ianto. I can clean up when we get back, and if anyone wanders in in the meantime, it will give them a mystery to solve."

"As if I really want to hear Owen’s comments if he’s the one to spy it."

"I think I can handle Owen Harper," Jack replied, a less than safe smile creeping across his face. "Don’t worry about a thing. Tonight is about us; forget the rest of them and enjoy."

"Is that an order, Captain?"

"No, it’s a date," Jack replied as he redressed and then crooked an arm, offering it to Ianto.

"Then a date it is."


End file.
